


Sur un rayon de lune

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Nostalgia, Rituals, Spirits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: C'est tout ce que Sokka retient d'une discussion ennuyeuse sur les ressources des Pôles : il y a des shamanes qui parlent avec la Lune.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Sur un rayon de lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).



Sokka l'apprend lors d'une longue discussion sur les ressources des Pôles, terriblement longue et ennuyeuse. C'est une de celles qu'il sait très bien résumer en quelques points important qui resteront cachés dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait besoin. Mais ce qu'il apprend ce jour-là reste planté dans son coeur.

Il y a au Nord des shamanes qui parlent avec la lune.

Suki voit qu'il est troublé ce soir-là, et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'a aucune raison de la lui cacher, absolument aucune. Il lui a tout dit sur Yue.

Elle reste pensive. "Que voudrais-tu lui dire ?"

"Tu sais, lui demander si elle regrette son choix. Comment elle va. Ce que cela fait d'être la lune."

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de te mettre dramatiquement à genoux et de dire que si tu n'as pas été à la hauteur elle peut dramatiquement frapper les habitants du Pôle ?"

"Hein ? Non ! Je ne prévois jamais ce genre de choses. J'improvise."

"C'est quand même mieux si je vais avec toi. Pas pour faire l'intruse si votre conversation se passe bien, mais - au cas où."

Et c'est ainsi que Sokka n'a pas à se demander pendant plusieurs semaines s'il veut vraiment le faire pour exactement prendre la même décision. Suki peut être parfaite ainsi.

Bien sûr, elle n'est pas parfaite de toutes les façons, et cela ne veut pas dire que c'était la _bonne_ décision, pense Sokka alors qu'il se tient devant le shamane en question. L'homme n'a pas l'air cruel, mais prompt à juger, et ce jugement inclut manifestement que d'avoir sauvé le monde ne suffisait pas pour obtenir son estime.

"Elle est au-dessus de nous tous," dit-il. "Vous venez solliciter une audience pour des raisons personnelles."

"Personnelles pour elle aussi !" s'exclame Sokka. L'homme le toise comme s'il était un bébé qui fait un caprice. Mais il grogne et leur demande de les suivre dans sa hutte.

Il attache les mains de Sokka avec une lanière de cuir, puis il éteint toutes les lampes. La seule lumière est maintenant celle de la lune, très vague, à travers la glace translucide.

"Si elle vous en veut, rien ne dit que vous reviendrez," grogne encore le shaman. Il reste silencieux, espérant les voir changer d'avis. Mais Sokka sait être aussi buté que lui.

Alors le shaman se met à chanter.

Sokka sait, bien sûr, qu'il est en train de s'endormir. Mais le rêve où il voyage sur le rayon de lune n'en est pas moins impressionnant. Il peut voir tous les palais de glace d'en haut, jusqu'à ce que le givre couvre ses cils.

Et finalement, il est, non pas _sur_ la lune, mais dedans. Il ne peut pas la voir physiquement, seulement son coeur, et son coeur a les cheveux de lumière d'argent et le visage, flou, abîmé non pas par le temps ou une blessure mais par une possession qui la prive de ce qu'elle a été. Elle est plus belle que jamais, et c'est trop triste.

"Yue !"

Sokka s'est promis de rester raisonnable, solennel.

Mais on ne vit pas aussi longtemps sans oublier quelques promesses.

"Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as parfois des gens qui viennent te parler plus plaisants que ce vieux schnock. Attends, il m'écoute ? Peu importe ! Yue, je suis..."

Je suis inquiet, pense-t-il, de ce que tu as pu devenir. Tu avais peur, et tu t'es sacrifiée, mais j'espère que tu ne souffres pas, d'être ainsi seule. Tu n'as jamais voulu être seule.

"Sokka," murmure-t-elle. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir dû faire des efforts pour se rappeler son nom, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'en être légèrement blessé.

"Est-ce que cela fait mal ?" demande-t-il, parce que c'est vraiment le plus important.

"Non." répond-elle. Son sourire est doux et nostalgique. "Plus rien ne fait mal ici."

"C'est pareil que tout !"

"Je te regardais."

"Oh. Je suis honoré. Donc tu sais pour Suki..."

"Je ne te regardais pas seulement pour les sentiments que j'ai eus pour toi, même si cela a rendu les choses plus douces. J'aurais regardé tous les héros qui auraient sauvé mon peuple. Aussi, vous êtes amusants."

"Oh."

Le sourire presque humain qui avait soufflé sur son visage s'efface.

"Merci, Sokka. Je pourrais encore souffrir, avec la mer, avec le Pôle. Je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion récemment, en partie grâce à toi. Si j'étais encore la Yue que tu as connue, je pense que je serais triste d'être seule. Mais je peux encore être contente que tu te soucies de moi, alors il en reste quelque chose. Je pense."

"Je viens juste d'apprendre que c'était possible !"

"Ce n'est pas très longtemps pour moi."

Et puis elle murmure. "Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que tu es là, et je commence juste à réaliser ce que cela signifie. S'il te plait, ne reste pas. Sinon, je me rappellerai quand j'étais humaine, et je serai triste à nouveau. Mais merci d'être venu."

Sokka va demander comment il doit faire pour partir, mais déjà, il se réveille dans la hutte sombre de shaman. Un nuage est passé devant la lune. Les liens de ses mains sont défaits. Ils étaient solides, et Suki et le shamane promettent qu'ils n'y ont pas touché.

Le vent souffle, et la lune est visible à nouveau. Sokka ne veut pas sembler niais, pas maintenant. Il se tait, et c'est Suki qui commente qu'elle semble plus lumineuse que jamais.


End file.
